The Lost Girl
by Nikki.Mouse.82
Summary: ***REVISED STORY*** Her whole life, a young girl has been sent from place to place, never having a place to call home. She has gone through merciless caretakers and savage bullies. Now she can't remember her given name. But then, a boy named Peter Pan takes her away to a place called Neverland. She battles pirates, fear, and even romance, all so she can finally belong somewhere.
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Girl

 _The original characters belong to the writers of_ Peter Pan.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : This story was inspired by the song _Lost Boy_ by Ruth B.

* * *

Chapter One

"You are leaving, soon." These are words I am now used to. There is no "I am sorry to see you go" or "yes, there is plenty enough room for you to stay". It was always the same words every few months. My life consisted of moving to a different place that always had the same heartless hosts and ruthless kids, all who would never call me by my long-forgotten name. Instead, a number or an insulting nickname was how I was differentiated from others. It's funny, you might think, hundreds of children and caretakers, all who are dealing with the system, some their whole life, would be understanding and caring of each other, but no, of course not, that would be silly.

I looked down the road me and the old housekeeper stood at, waiting for a cab to take me away to another house. Rain clouds assembled, threatening a downpour. The street itself mimicked my mood, glum and depressed. It was obvious we were in the poor part of this city. Trash was piled high at the curb, torn apart from wild animals and the houseless people who live in a caved apartment across the street.

I turned around to face the I have lived in for three months. It is by no means special, almost looks like the apartment next door, but it did have better people than some of the other house I have lived in. The other children mostly kept to themselves, besides for one or two pests that picked at the younger children. The ancient woman who served as housekeeper was almost blind and at a dangerous weight, so it was almost too easy to pick up valuable items, like fabric to sew up a worn spot on shirts or, in rare cases, a can of food, from her cluttered room now and then.

I saw the cab down the road from the corner of my eye, but I didn't turn around. Instead, my eyes were on something hanging from the housekeeper's coat pocket. I turned towards the road so I could get a better look, and dangling out of her pocket was an old, but valuable, diamond necklace. I normally don't steal items with money value, only the necessities, but I remembered the way the woman would give harsh punishments for the pettiest of wrong doings, leaving dinner earlier was twenty licks alone. Besides, she most likely stole it herself, for that is the way she was.

I slyly slipped my hand over, just like the way I have done dozens of times, trying to reach the necklace before the cab pulled in. I had a finger around it, but the cab honked and the woman caught me with my hand in her pocket.

She grabbed my earlobe with one hand and slapping me with her other before I knew what to do. She pulled so hard, tears were running down my cheeks. I instantly released the necklace, clawing at my ear. I have never got caught before, I was usually much more careful.

"You are leaving now, " The woman screeched. With a stomach like a flabby rhinoceros, she was barely able to thrust me into the cab. She threw my box and folder of paperwork at me, and shoved a wad of bills to the cabbie, not only telling him a street name, but also that I was a thief.

After three months of staying in her rickety house, I did not remember the gray haired woman's name who has made my whole head throb, or any of the other 25 orphans for that matter, but I am sure she would not like the name for her I was thinking right now.

With nothing more than a small box of ratty clothes, my paperwork, and my lucky stuffed fox, the driver took off without having said a word of the scene he witnessed. I was gone, like an unwanted dog at the shelter, shuffled off to another foster home for the fourth time this year.

The smelly cab driver didn't say a word, but he did keep looking in his dirty mirror, probably looking to see if I was going to steal a newspaper. I arranged my belongings in order: checking to make sure my paperwork was correct, packing the clothes that had fallen out, and inspecting that my fox survived.

After about ten minutes calming my thoughts, I sat in the back of the cab, brushing my hair with my fingers, watching the people go by outside the window. The cab stopped at a red light as I focused on a group of people walking out of a store, ducking for cover from the rain. They had bronze skin and dark hair, which was so different from my fiery red hair and pale skin. Even my lean, skinny frame, which was mostly from not having enough food, stuck out from the fit people I watched. Then the car gained speed as the light changed, and the people disappeared forever.

My hair had an outgoing personality, myself on the other hand, I never dared to speak. I knew children in the orphanages, not to mention myself, who lived in fear of saying one word too many. So one day, I just stopped talking altogether. I never spoke again, unless I was forced to. Unfortunately, today was one of those times.

After another fifteen minutes of daydreaming and people-watching, the car pulled into the driveway of my new home. The man only grumbled unintelligent words, which I translated to, "Get out." My stomach twisted with nerves of this unknown territory. I gathered my few belongings and made my way out into the, now heavy rain. As soon as I stepped out of the rusty car, the paranoid driver sped off, leaving me alone once again.

The first day was always the hardest for me, and my hands were already shaking. To calm my nerves, I slowed my breathing and took in the eerie house, not minding the rain seeking its way to my skin. The house was obviously as old as dirt, but it might have looked decent once upon a time, for the faded blue paint on the edges. However, now it was now gray and falling apart. It was one of those houses kids dared each other to ring the doorbell on Halloween. It was surrounded by other tiny houses in the neighborhood but all of them were in much better repair: The shingles were not completely falling off, the yards were not wild and out of control, and it appeared the lights worked. Everything was near the same city as the house I was kicked out of, definitely in the same state since there was not too much paperwork for my transferring.

Suddenly, the door swung open, making me jump.

A skeleton of an woman came out the door. She was younger than the other matron, but not by much. She had the most unpleasant look on her face; her nose was upturned and she appeared to permanently wear a disapproving scowl. The woman's dull dark hair was pulled so tight in a bun, it was as if she did so to hide her wrinkles. Her gray garb hung loose around her bony frame. I naturally assumed her physical punishments couldn't be so bad, for a woman so weak, could not hit very hard, but then I saw she had a rope of sorts in her hand. No, not a rope, it was a whipping rope, one that I have only seen ever so often. They give the worst beatings in the world, aching for days and leaving scars on backs. I shivered at the thought, making a silent promise to stay away.

The housekeeper shrieked at me with a voice that could only be described as a crow devouring its prey, "Are you just going to stand out in the rain or are you going to come in, you idiotic dolt?!" I had the feeling this stay is going to be much worse than the last.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lost Girl

 _The original characters belong to the writers of_ Peter Pan.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : This story was inspired by the song _Lost Boy_ by Ruth B.

* * *

Chapter Two

"Number and age," the woman asked me in her horrible crow voice when we walked into her dusty office. Under the dust layer, I could see eye-catching trinkets scattered on high shelves across the work space. Everything from old magazines to fairly new, but untouched, MP3 players cluttered the whole office, this could definitely be a place to pocket objects I need. The ill-sounding woman also had several strange items on the desk, but only two stuck out to me: a pot of pinkish water and, one thing that truly caught my eye, a simply necklace.

It had no little to no value, money or personal benefit, however there was something that made me yearn for it. The chain was dull silver in color, but the charm was something else. It was small and made of glass. What was painted on the charm must have required such precise detail and effort. The scene was a tiny island of wonderful colors, but where I stood was hard to capture a clear picture.

I stared longer than I meant to at the knickknacks, thinking of ways to keep the interesting necklace, but that must have been to long for the woman. She cracked her whip on my arm. It was firm and left only a small, but long, gash, however it was the pain made me suffer. I could feel warm blood seeping through my already wet sleeve as and clutched my arm, trying to make sense of what happened.

"You will respond to me," The woman was now seated at her desk. Oddly enough she put the whip in the pot of water, making the pink color turn into red from my blood. "I do not know how the other homes function, but I do not allow disrespect. Now, number and age."

"Twelve years old. My number is 42386," I whispered giving her my paperwork with my throbbing arm, for my good one was still holding the wound. The stern woman flipped through my folder, looking at me with distaste and smacking her lips as if her prey didn't taste very good. I have received that same look for the past year. Being twelve is the beginning of the end in the system. Twelve is the unspoken cut off for getting adopted. Everyone thinks that a 'pre-teen' will be rowdy and can't learn discipline. For the kids I have been around, it's true.

"You will call me Madam Grim," she spoke to me in her wicked voice as she swirled the water with her whip still in it. "First, I received a call from your former keeper about your attempted theft, so may I reiterate for your sake. I shall have no contempt, unruliness, or thievery from you or will leave immediately, " She paused. "Unfortunately, our space is limited." No surprise there. "And, because you are the oldest, your sleeping arrangements will be in the gathering room. I understand your last stay was shortened because of the same issue." I gave a slight nod, but she ignored me and continued to tell me about the dinner schedule. It was the same reason at every place I was forced to leave: not enough space. Being the eldest and newest meant you were the first to be kicked out.

Several long minutes later, Madam Grim released me to the gathering room. I retreated, the floor creaking under my feet, but hadn't reached the door before Madam Grim stopped me, and said in her vicious voice, "Oh, 42386, if I see you not following my rules, I will add your belongs to my collection, including that ratty thing on the box. I hear it is very important to you." I tensed up, half expecting her to take away my stuffed fox now. It was the one thing in my life I would fight for and I would not care of the consequences. Instead, she just glared at me, waiting for me to leave. I hurried out the door without giving any father acknowledgment, for I could not let the monster see the tears gathering in my eyes. From my arm still stinging, my head beginning to throb again, and how Madam Grim threatening me with my fox, the tears made their way to my cheeks, the end of my face, and finally plummeting to the floor where they left a trail of my path.

This fox is the only thing that has always been mine. They say it was also the only thing my parents left me.

When I was put in the system, I was too young to remember anything. So, I would listen to the officials who dropped me off at the houses. They would talk about how my parents had me at a young age and their parents were furious, and had disowned them entirely. Although, I still like to think that me and my parents were happy together; I had an actual home, a real name, and I was wanted for once in my life.

One day, my parents were going away for the weekend and left their 1 year old daughter and her stuffed fox with a friend. But then they were in a disastrous wreck. The reports say there was nothing left after the vehicle caught fire. Nothing but me, abandoned with a friend they trusted, until she disposed of me, left for the city to handle. Nobody wanted me, and the remainder of my family of course did not bother to care for me. But, there was this stuffed toy, given to me on the day I was born from my mother and father, that has been the only thing that was mine. It has gone through all the houses, the hiding from the other children, and has remained with me ever since day one. This 'ratty thing' is all that is left from my happiness and I will never give it up.

I made my way through the narrow hallway, tears and blood still running down on the floor. My head was hurting more now and I could barely breath. I stopped before entering the loud gathering room, trying to collect myself. I sat on the dirty floor with my back against the faded wall, peeling my sleeve up with a shaky hand to see my wound.

It was red and swollen with crusted blood on my skin around it, but the gash was throbbing. To think that was only a warning. I changed my shirt right there in the hallway with my only other one and used the unspoiled part of the one to clean the wound. Within five minutes or so I got the bleeding and headache to stop. Finally, I was ready to go inside the room.

The gathering room was fairly small, however it was possibly the largest room in the house. There was four yellow, dusty walls and a dark floor, with no furniture in sight. Also in the room was one window on the farthest wall, but it was hard to see with all the people. Too many. Too many children of various ages were in the room, few playing games, some just talking, others alone in the corners. In all the houses I had lived in, I had never seen this many orphans compared to the ratio of the house. I would be a goner in a few weeks.

Everyone grew silent as I entered, at least it felt like it. I forced my head down, and went to find an empty wall. I was almost to the window when I was stopped by three heavy boys.

"You must be the new girl. An odd thing aren't you," The apparent leader spat, while the other two nodded and laughed. He was much larger than his buddies, but couldn't have been older than I was. Bullies. Every place had them. I kept my head down, avoiding eye contact. "Do you talk? Are you stupid or something?" I shook my head once, trying to escape, but the groupies they made it where I couldn't move.

"First, let me give you some advice, Little Miss Red. One, my name is Major and I'm the boss around here. Two, you answer to me and give me whatever I want or else I can and will make your life much worse than it is. Three... Uh what's three?" His gang members whispered something in his ear. "Oh, and three you will do as I say, because I am Madam Grim's favorite and I can kick anyone I want, out to the street." I realized Major (if that is his real name or not, I was not sure) was yelling and everyone was definitely now looking. The faces were subdued and frightened. He must have been telling the truth. I nodded and scooted past the bullies, reaching in the closest boy's jacket pocket. None of them noticed for they were already interested with beating someone playing cards. Seeing the three bullies hitting and kicking the young boy with cards, it made something in my gut twist.

When things settled down and everyone finally went to bed, I placed a limp pillow by the window and snuggled up to my fox and the thin blanket I was given. I laid there for a long time, playing with the simple chain I had pickpocketed, dreaming of the necklace I saw in Grim's office. Looking at the moon, I thought of Major's words and the poor kid he harassed. It was as if a switch had come on inside of me. I vowed to make Major regret being the bully he is.


	3. Chapter 3

The Lost Girl

 _The original characters belong to the writers of_ Peter Pan.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : This story was inspired by the song _Lost Boy_ by Ruth B.

* * *

Chapter Three

One week. That is all it had been. Seven days. And I was already being forced to leave.

The first day or two was tolerable, but throughout the week everything had come tumbling down. I never once stepped out of line. I followed Madam Grim's rules. I never showed any disrespect, I listened to the old witch, all so I could keep my precious fox and stay away from the whip.

There were several children a day that would have to suffer cruel beatings ten times worse than my rendezvous with Madam Grim. Even the children she didn't beat, she had other means of punishment. A girl no more than five had to do everyone's dishes two nights in a row, just because she went outside to retrieve a ball when she was supposed to make her bed. In another case, a ten-year-old boy forgot to pick up his shoes, Slowly, I made myself into nothing but a shadow, never saying a peep. Despite this, there was one thing that made me itch with anger. Major and his two followers.

Major played Madam Grim like a card game. He would always stomp into her office crying, all because of the most impractical things, he was actually number one cause of whippings. He would lie about the fights he was in or the things he broke, blaming it on everyone else. Oh, he was a rat! In my whole life as an orphan, I have never met someone so wicked and cruel as Major.

Myself, on the other hand, I was sneaky. I would do whatever I could just to piss him off. On my fourth day, I stole a magazine from Major when he wasn't looking and I placed it high in a tree. Having him look so idiotic searching for it, was the best laugh I have had in a long time. It appeared, however, that Major wasn't as thoughtless as he seemed.

"I believe you have broken my rules, you senseless girl," Major declared when everyone was outside on my sixth day. I was leaning against a tree trunk reading a book I 'found' in the dining room. Major and the gang had marched their way over, casting a shadow on me. "You know what happens when people break the rules," Major continued, but I kept my eyes down, pretending that he was not talking to me, but he and his bulky gang held their ground.

"I know you have been stealing not only from me, but also from Madam Grim." He snatched the book out of my hand and threw like a disk. Now he had my attention, but I had to resist the urge to fight, my plan to get back at him wasn't ready yet, but then I noticed something gleaming in his hand. It was the necklace I was eyeing my first day here. How he knew I liked it, I would never know, but right now he was using it as bait. "Now I can really get you in trouble, all I got to do is tell Madam Grim and you will be out of here." He pushed his hand against the tree, looking tougher than he was. His buddies snarled and cracked their knuckles.

I was furious, but I knew his plan would work. There was nothing I could do, and my nothing of a plan could not help me. I remember the way Major had punched the kid on my first day, and how it made me feel. Also that was the reason I vowed to get revenge, not only for that one kid, but for all the children Major has bullied. And I would get that revenge, and I did.

"Come on you stupid mute, still have nothing to say," he yelled and dangled the necklace in front of my face. Of course, by this time, everyone was watching and I was standing. I replayed the scene that has made me ardent, memorizing the way he reeled back and curved his hand. Without any more thought, I decked Major right in the nose with all of my force.

Blood immediately gushed from his nose. Major and I exchanged shocked looks, actually we had acquired an audience who had all mirrored our looks of disbelief. Even Madam Grim. Oh-no. She must have walked outside as soon as I hit him. Her bony frame stalked angrily towards us.

Naturally, by that time, Major was crying like a sissy, screaming unintelligible, "She bunched 'e! She bunched 'e!" More blood was covering his face. I couldn't help but feel a bit proud that I broke his nose. I could tell the rest of the kids were firmly on my side.

"My baby!" Madam Grim stroked Major taking in the damage to his nose. Then she turned to face me, and I paled. I have never seen such fire in a person's eye. I could feel regret filling my mind as she grabbed my red hair. She saw the necklace near my fox, and yelled nasty words that was roughly translated to, "You thief, I knew you were no good!"

She snatched my fox and necklace off the ground, and dragged me into the gathering room. I screamed and kicked, knowing it couldn't get any worse. Once there, she threw me onto the floor, ignoring the tears streaking down my face. She searched the room as if she was missing something, then I realized, she didn't have her whip. Slight relief came to me, but she would still find a way to punish me. On the other hand, she couldn't leave her 'baby' alone with his tears and pain. Instead she yelled a promise to me.

"One hundred lashes tomorrow, then it is off to the streets where a wretched girl like you belongs!"

She slammed the door and locked it. I didn't move.

The shortest time I have stayed somewhere was 17 days. I was six at the time, but I was there because of an accident. The place was in a better part of town and only accepted orphans younger than five, but someone had messed up my paperwork and I was placed there. It was nice, even the nurses were somewhat friendly, I could actually relax for once. However, someone was told about me and I was gone the next day. I prayed that was the shortest I every stayed in one place, however, as always, I was wrong. Never, never, had I thought I would be kicked out of a home because of a fight.

After what had been hours later, I moved to my window pallet. The monster took my animal, leaving me all alone. I was searching for my moon I have grown used to for the past few days, but now he too was gone.

I was crying again without realizing it. I have never felt so lost in my life. I am nothing but a lost girl.

I closed my eyes, dreaming of a place so far away, a place to escape. I didn't know how much time had passed, but as I opened my eyes, I saw an unknown shadow in the top corner of the empty room.


End file.
